Swandive
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: GunnSpike during Destiney


I debated much over whether or not I was going to bother posting this or not. Then I figured hell with it, why not? My very first piece of Angel fic. Hopefully I did okay. But you all can tell me that in reviews yeah? Any advice you can give would be great. It's from Gunn's pov. I know it's short but that's not necessarily a bad thing. Oh, and the no title thing, if anyone has any suggestions it would be appreciated. Thanks!

Untitled Gunn/Spike

Nari

Last thing in the world I was expecting when I walked up was for *him* to hug me. Hell, last thing I expected was for *anyone* to hug me. But him? Nuh uh, no way, nada. They, and by they I mean Eve, told us it was because there are two souled vampires that the universe spun outta whack. Nope. It was him hugging me that did it. Is it obvious that I'm stunned here?

Not the bad kinda stunned. More the, 'Oh my God, he hugged me! *Me*!, and then walking around with a stupid grin on your face for the next week, kinda stunned. Not that I was gonna do that of course. 

But that mood was broken a few moments later when he dragged the blonde haired bimbo vamp off. I can understand that. Guy walks around not able to touch anything he's gonna get frustrated. Heck, I woulda done the same thing. Jumped the first willing thing I saw. But why couldn't he have seen me?  

Of course he saw me though. Hell he *hugged* me, I'll get over that some day. He just turned a blind eye to me and grabbed Harmony instead. I know he doesn't care about her but when he picks her over me – because with his senses there's no way he's not gonna know that I've been attracted to him – it drives the point home that I don't even have a ghost of a chance. 

That was the start of the day. All went down hill from there. Not a surprise as that seems to happen most days round this place. By the end of it I'm sitting in my flat with a monster headache and an ice bag. Well not sitting so much as sprawled out over the couch and trying to keep my brains from leaking out my ears.  

The worst part about this is that I turned down an invite to go drinking with Spike. So I'm in a particularly not so great mood at this point. Which is why when there's a knocking at the door I ignore it. Which means it only gets louder and more persistent; people around here never seem to know when to back off. 

With a groan I'm shoving myself up, stalking over to the door, flinging it open…and stopping in shock when I see who's there. 

He grins stupidly at me. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

I'm silent for a moment before speaking. "No. What are you doing here?"

"That any way to treat a guest?"

"No, that's just how I treat you." I sigh, who am I to refuse him anything?  "Come in if you're coming then." Said with a slight wave of my hand and I'm already turning and heading back for the couch. Just because I'm falling for the man doesn't mean I need to act like a lovesick schoolgirl. I have a headache and really would rather be alone right now. That won't stop him though, he would have stood outside the door and beat on it if I hadn't let him in. 

He's a step behind me, hands shoved into the pockets of his trench. I let myself collapse on the couch and glare up at him. 

"For the second time, what are you doing here?"

"Got bored. Figured I'd come keep you company." And he's flopping down on the couch next to me, closer than strictly necessary. 

I give him an exasperated look but arguing would only make things worse for me so I don't. "Fine. Just keep it down."

He raises an eyebrow. "And just what pushed you off the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Did I not just say to keep it down? 'Cause it sounds to me like your making noise." So I'm a little bitter over the Harmony thing. Not to mention that love sick, mooning over Buffy.

"What you need is a little something to take your mind off your troubles." So said he leans towards me and licks my neck. A vampire just licked my neck, now you'd think my reaction would be something along the lines of 'this can't be good'. Actually I don't have a reaction. This is where my brain goes into overdrive and then just shuts down. My exact thought process would be this. Spike. Neck. Licking. Mmm. I'm impressed I managed that much. 

He's trailing his lips down my neck now. Really should start showing some type of reaction but it feels to good. If I move it might stop. It's a safe bet to say that this is definitely taking my mind off my troubles. There's still that nagging voice in my head asking if I'm sure about this though. Sounds a lot like Wesley. Which is a scary thought at a time like this. 

"You give everyone that's injured this treatment?" I actually manage to make a sentence and it comes out sounding normal, if a little gasped. He smirks up at me. 

"No. You're special." Said with his usual patronizing tone. Something about it actually makes me believe him though. Most likely it's the migraine trying to split my head open and skewing my perception of the world. 

"Oh…Okay then." This time it's me leaning towards him and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Pulling him onto my lap and I'm really on auto-pilot now. Reacting but not thinking so much. Know I'm gonna regret this in the morning but I can't make myself care right now. 

Not when Spike is grinding against me and creating this perfect friction. My headache, my doubts, pretty much everything fly right on out the window. Me. Spike. Bed. Right now, that is as far as my world is going to extend. Doubts can wait until the morning after. 


End file.
